During processes of making liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs) and semiconductors, there are frequently a plurality of static electricity phenomena accompanied with the processes, result in damages or defects of product. The main harm of products caused by the static electricity is electro-static damages (ESD) and electro-static attractions (ESA). The electro static damage means that static electricity discharges to cause lattice damages and transistor breakdowns, and the electro static attraction means that the static electricity is used to the attachment of fine dusts. The two electro-static problems generally happen at the same time and result synergistic damages to products, so that a yield of products is sharply dropped, and thus the manufacture cost of products are increased.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a schematic view of a platform 10 of a traditional first substrate-processing apparatus 100. The platform 10 is used to support the substrate 40 (shown in FIG. 1C) and to position the substrate 40 for carrying out the following processes. The platform 10 mainly comprises a supporting surface 11, a bottom surface 12, a plurality of through holes 13 and a plurality of pins 14, wherein the through holes 13 pass through the platform 10 from the supporting surface 11 to the bottom surface 12.
Referring to FIG. 1B, a cross-sectional view of the platform 10, taken along the line A-A in FIG. 1A. During the processes, the first substrate-processing apparatus 100 firstly causes the pins 14 to extend outward from the supporting surface 11, wherein a carrying arm (not-shown) is used to place the substrate 40 onto the pins 14 at this moment, and then the pins 14 return back into the platform 10, so that the substrate 40 can be horizontally placed on the supporting surface 11 of the platform 10.
Referring to FIG. 1C, a cross-sectional view of the substrate 40 placed on the platform 10 in FIG. 1B, after the substrate 40 is placed on the supporting surface 11, it also has a process to check the position for ensuring if the substrate 40 is placed on a correct position. After this, vacuuming the through holes 13 for fixedly holding the substrate 40 on the supporting surface 11, and then performing processes to the substrate 40 (such as coating an alignment film on a glass substrate). Once the processes are finished, the vacuum of the through holes 13 is broken, and the pins 14 extend outward from the supporting surface 11 again to elevate the substrate 40. The carrying arm is then used to take away the substrate 40, and thus the processes of the substrate can be done. However, during the above processes, the substrate 40 and the platform 10 may perform motions of contacting and separating. At the moment of separating the substrate 40 from the platform 10, it is easy to generate considerable strip-static and frictional static, and thus a potential difference may be arisen between the substrate 40 and the supporting surface 11. If the static electricity cannot be immediately removed from the substrate 40, the substrate 40 will easy be harmed by the static electricity.
Referring to FIG. 2, a cross-sectional view of a traditional second substrate-processing apparatus 200. In order to solve the electrostatic problem, a traditional method is to install an ionizing fan bar 60 and/or an X-ray device 70 on the second substrate-processing apparatus 200, wherein the ionizing fan bar 60 is placed above the substrate 40, and the ionizing fan bar 60 removes the static electricity by corona discharges, wherein it uses a tip of a discharging probe (non-shown) to discharge for generating ion wind with a plurality of charged ions, and the charged ions are blown onto the substrate 40 to help the charged ions and the static electricity to achieve a charge neutralization effect. The X-ray device 70 is placed on a side of the substrate 40 and uses soft x-rays to remove the static electricity. It mainly uses the soft X-rays to ionize the gases near the substrate 40, and then neutralize the static electricity on a surface of the substrate 40 by the ionized gases.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 2, the ionizing fan bar 60 is generally formed with a plurality of tips of the discharging probes, and the whole volume thereof is large with a small efficient range for removing the static electricity. It only can be disposed on the top or side of the apparatus for removing the nearby static electricity. However, as to the considerable static electricity generated due to the suddenly separation of the substrate 40 from the platform 10, the ion wind of the ionizing fan bar 60 cannot reach the bottom surface of the substrate 40 and cannot efficiently rapidly remove the static electricity. As to the X-ray device 70, there are disadvantages of high apparatus prices, harmful risk of X-rays to people, ionic disequilibrium of the surrounding environment easily occurred after removing the static electricity and so on, it is hard to be widely used in electronic industries. Besides, the soft X-rays generated by the X-ray device 70 are easy to be absorbed by the air, and cannot pass through the substrate 40. At the moment of separating the substrate 40 from the platform 10, the gases between the substrate 40 and the supporting surface 11 are difficult to be ionized, so that the static electricity on the substrate 40 is still hard to be removed, so that the substrate 40 is still then broken by the static electricity.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a processing apparatus which enable to efficiently remove the static electricity for components to solve the electrostatic problems in the conventional technology.